List of Black Cat Chapters /Page1 - (18 Chapters)
'Black Cat Manga Chapters / Page 1 (18 Chapters)' - To Read (the Chapter) Click the Title of the Chapter Volume #1 - The Man Called Black Cat Chapter # 1: "The Man Called Black Cat" (黒い猫と呼ばれた男, "kuroi neko to yobareta otoko"?) Chapter # 2: "The Messenger from Chronos" (クロノスからの使者, "kuronosu kara no shisha"?) Chapter # 3: "Rinslet Walker" Chapter # 4: "An Alliance" (同盟, "dōmei"?) Chapter # 5: "The Girl in Black" (黒衣の少女, "kokue no Shōjo"?) Chapter # 6: "Playing Tag" (鬼でって, "onidette"?) Chapter # 7: "Lost" (迷子, "maigo"?) Chapter # 8: "Russian Roulette" Description: "Sweepers" (bounty hunters) Train Heartnet and Sven Vollfied capture a man wanted as a mafia witness, but who is then killed by the mafia. They track down the killer, but before Train kills him, he recognizes Train as the Black Cat – an assassin who supposedly died when he betrayed the organization named Chronos. Now that Chronos knows Black Cat is still alive, it sends a messenger to either convince Train to return or to kill him, but Train kills him instead. Soon after this, Train and Sven are approached by Rinslet Walker, a famous thief, offering the sweepers a partnership on a job. She is trying to steal data from an underground research program, and wants them to capture its wanted head, Torneo Rudman, as a diversion. They agree, and while scouting the lab, Train mets Eve while she is killing two guards and learns that she was created by the lab as human bio-weapon using nanotechnology. He escapes from her, and while she searches for him, she meets Sven, who buys her ice cream. When Torneo catches up with her, however, she stabs Sven while protecting Torneo. When Train catches up with him, he is angry his partner got hurt, but agrees to let Sven return to the lab after he wins a round of Russian Roulette Volume #2 - Creed Chapter #9: "Cat's Eye" Chapter # 10: "Freedom" (じゆう, "jiyū") Chapter # 11: "Creed" Chapter # 12: "Mad Carnival" Chapter # 13: "Black Coat" Chapter # 14: "Global Revolution" (この星に革命を, "kono hoshi ni kakumei o") Chapter # 15: "Imagine Blade" Chapter # 16: "Saya Minatsuki" Chapter # 17: "Dive" Chapter # 18: "When Day Breaks..." (夜が明けて, "yo ga akete") Description: Train and Sven come back to Toreno's lab to finish their job, during which Train avoids using lethal force. When Eve insists she wants to be free, Toreno tries to give her a formula that will maximize her power, but is stopped by Train. During the subsequent fight, Eve is accidentally shot but her nanomachines protect her. Torneo claims the protection of Creed, but before Train can get him to reveal where Creed is, Rinslet blows up the lab with all his research and they all escape. Sven and Train decide to keep Eve with them, training her as a sweeper. They take her to a carnival, where Train is met by Shiki, a taoist working for Creed, who tells him Creed is holding Rinslet captive. Train meets Creed, who tries to force him to join his campaign to rid the world of Chronos. They duel, with Creed using his "imagine blade", an invisible sword that can change length at Creed's will. Train is forced to sacrifice his right arm to see the invisible sword before shooting Creed in the chest. After rescuing Rinslet, Train is met by "Doctor", one of Creed's allies. On Creed's orders, he reattaches Train's severed arm using Tao. Creed is injected with medical nanomachines, allowing him to gradually recover fully. Category:List of Black Cat chapters - (10 Pages)